Interaction between cerebellar mutant genes, staggerer(sg), reeler (rl) and weaver (wv). Histological, biochemical and electron microscopic. Developmental patterns of tRNA in cerebella of cerebellar mutants of mice. Reciprocal transplantation of granule cells between cerebella of normal mice and cerebellar mutants.